A technique has been devised for producing a thrombus in vitro. It will be used to study cellular, chemical, and hemodynamic variables in the production of thrombi; and drugs and chemicals potentially able to prevent thrombosis or to lyse thrombi already formed. The technique will be used as a clinical method for testing susceptibility of patients to thrombosis and evaluation of therapy. Correlative animal studies will be done when possible.